the skykiller
by pandataotao
Summary: bercerita tentang kehidupan 3 orang anak remaja. Izuma hiruno seorang cewek keturunan terakhir dari klan skykiller, naruto uzumaki seorang anak jalanan yang memiliki kekuatan dan Yatagarasu misaki seorang pemain skateboard jalanan yang membunuh seseorang dengan kekuatan apinya. tujuan utama mereka untuk menyelamatkan sahabat/rival mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new community

Suoh high school. Sekolah paling bergengsi sepanjang masa di tokyo. Sekolah yang memiliki anak anak yang elit dan otak yang cerdas. Hanya anak yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di tokyo yang daoat masuk kedalam sana. Termaksud seorang anak perempuan elite bernama Izuma hiruno. Seorang anak berambut merah pekat dengan mata. Seorang anak dari keluarga skykiller, keluarga mafia paling terkenal yang pernah ada. Sebuah keluarga yang telah hilang dan hanya ada satu orang penerus dari keluarga itu.

Gadis itu pun menatap gedung sekolah dengan wajah datarnya lalu dia pun memasuki gedung itu bersama pelayan pribadinya, anna. Setiap mata memandangi keturunan terakhir dari skykiller tersebut. Ada yang memandangnya penuh ketakutan, ada yang mengaguminya, dan ada juga yang menatapnya iba.

Naruto uzumaki:

"shit! i'm in trouble now." Umpat ku sambil berlari menghindari para preman yang mengejar ku. namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Just call me Naruto, keturunan terlarang dari Namikaze dan traitor dari Uzumaki. Hidup ku cukup 'bahagia', mempunyai saudara kembar yang ternyata penjahat bernama Menma dan punya sahabat kaya yang ujung-ujungnya jadi mafia jahat bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Cih, damn you Uchiha.

Aku terkenal dengan sebutan nama kyuubi atau kurama berasal dari geng Jinchuriki. Di geng ku hanya tersisa empat orang yang masih aktif. Gaara atau sebutannya Ichibi, aku, Bee atau Hachibi dan juga dari klan yang kubenci uchiha obito atau sebutannya juubi.

Aku selalu punya misi untuk menjadi seorang hokage dari perusahaan konoha cooporation yang di bangun oleh bajingan sialan yang dipanggil ayah.

Dan juga untuk menyelamatkan teman ku sang uchiha bodoh dari hebi geng.

Aku terus berlari melompati pagar pembatas, menyelinap di antara gang gang sempit yang bau dan menerobos mobil yang lewat.

Dan sialnya mereka masih mengejar. Aku pun berfikir kembali. Inilah satu satunya cara. Aku pun menutup mata lalu kurasakan aliran kekuatan di tangan ku. well, time for the death. Aku pun berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap mereka. Kubuka mata ku yang tadinya biru menjadi merah pekat. Aliran kekuatan di tangan ku pun membentuk sebuah bola. Mereka pun ketakutan menatap ku. "sayonara." Ucap ku sambil tersenyum licik.

Izuma hiruno

Anna pun memberikan setumpukan kertas di hadapan ku. kertas yang berisi data untuk kujadikan keanggotaan organisasi baru ku yaitu organisasi skykiller. Nama ku Izuma. Aku keturunan terakhir dari keluarga skykiller.

Seorang anak yatim piatu sejak lahir akibat kebakaran sialan itu. Herannya kasus itu di tutup sebagai kecelakaan biasa yang jelas jelas itu adalah pembunuhan. Aku membuat organisasi skykiller untuk mencari seseorang yang kuperlukan. Seseorang yang tau akan semuanya dan seseorang yang sangat dekatku.

Kusentuh kalung kristal biru langka yang melingkar di leherku. Kalung ini kuyakin akan membawaku pada orang itu. Orang yang sangat kucari sosoknya.

Aku pun dengan perlahan membaca tumpukan kertas tersebut dengan wajah yang bosan. Dari tumpukan kertas itu tak ada yang menarik untuk ku rekrut jadi anggota elite.

Anna pun menatap ku dengan kecewa.

"tidak ada yang menarik lagi?"

Aku hanya diam.

Anna pun membereskan tumpukan kertas tak berguna itu dari hadapanku. Aku pun memperhatikan kertas kertas itu dengan wajah bosan dan tiba tiba aku terpaku pada sebuah kertas yang terlihat bukan seperti lembaran formulir bodoh itu.

"tunggu sebentar." Ucapku. Anna pun memberhentikan mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

_10-10-1997_

_Kelahiran seorang bocah tak diinginkan dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Seorang anak yang ternyata yang memiliki iblis di dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang terkalahkan yang akan menghancurkan dunia. Berbeda dengan kembarannya menma yang terlahir seperti malaikat, dia lebih terlihat mirip seorang kitsune._

_10-10-2014_

_Keanggotaan geng jinchuriki semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kekuatan mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan karena seorang anak terkutuk bernama Uzumaki Naruto telah tergabung dalam keanggotaan geng tersebut. Sepertinya, anak tersebut memiliki siasat untuk menghancurkan perusahaan konoha cooporation yang sekarang di pimpin oleh adiknya._

Aku pun menatap artikel itu dengan tertarik. Senyuman licik pun terpasang di wajah ku. "sepertinya aku menemukan 1 anggota yang akan kuambil." Gumam ku. anna pun menatap ku dengan senang

* * *

><p><strong>hey! guys! kalian gak perlu tau nama gue. but... kalian boleh tau kalo gue hanya orang yang penuh dengan rahasia. actually it;s not my first write a fanfiction. gue pertama kali nulis fanfiction sejak gue kelas 5 so... if you dont like just dont read it and leave in peace and give some review untuk memperbaiki kesalahan, tapi jangan pernah menghina karyanya. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter:<strong>

**"a new member"**

**"kalau kau tidak mau bergabung. impian mu hanya akan sia sia saja."**

**waiting for new chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "NEW MEMBER"

Naruto uzumaki:

Well...

This time...

Aku menatapi gedung tinggi pencakar langit milik keluarga Namikaze, konoha cooperation. Aku pun menyungingkan ujung bibirku, lalu aku memakai hoodie orange ku. aku mengeluarkan kertas dari jaket hoodie ku.

Mission #1:

'kick their ass and take away your delivery'

Yup, kick their ass and take that "fucking" document. Hell, that mine abillity. Aku pun memasuki dengan santai perusahaan itu. Aku melihat para satpam bodoh yang di panggil anbu menahanku.

"identitas?" tanya salah satu petugas

Aku pun memberikan tatapan tajam dari balik kacamata ku. aku sengaja merubah mata ku menjadi merah agar mereka bisa melihat kalo mereka tak bisa macam macam dengan ku.

Aku pun menarik memukul satu petugas hingga pingsan. Lalu, aku menarik kerah satu petugas lainnya. Sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan geram. "identitas? Aku akan kuberitahu, namaku U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO."

Diapun langsung mengangguk. Aku tersenyum dengan licik. "eja namaku dengan benar!" perintah ku dengan nada membentak. Dia pun langsung berkeringat dengan banyaknya.

"u...u-z...zu-m...ma-k...k..ki..." aku pun langsung menghajarnya sebelum dia menyelesaikan namaku. Akan sangat lama apabila aku menunggu disini. Aku harus mengambil dokumen itu. Aku pun melihat kearah cctv dengan tenang lalu memberikan jari tengah ku pada mereka dengan cengiran yang ayah ku sangat kenal.

Aku pun berjalan santai menuju alat scanning. Dan kurasa mereka akan tau kembalinya demon ke dalam konoha cooporation setelah 10 tahun telah menghilang. Aku pun membuka tudung hoodie ku lalu menatap lobi gedung tersebut dengan wajah kemenangan dan damai.

Sudah 10 tahun rupanya aku meninggalkan perusahaan jelek ini dan tak ada perubahan.

"kau kembali juga rupanya."

Damn you. That voice.

Aku pun tak perlu melihat lagi orangnya dan aku yakin hanya dia memiliki suara khas yang mirip dengan ku.

"aku belum kembali untuk selamanya. Aku hanya akan mengambil sebuah dokumen." Jawab ku dengan santai. Aku tidak perlu menatap orang bodoh itu hanya untuk bercakap cakap.

"cih, kau berubah naruto. Sekarang, kau hanya memberikanku punggung mu saat kita sedang bicara." Terdengar nada meremehkan dan sarkatisme dalam perkataannya. Aku pun tertawa dengan gelinya. Di lobi itu hanya terdengar tawaan ku yang keras dan menggelegar.

Tawaan yang tidak penuh dengan humor sama sekali. Tawa yang penuh dengan kesedihan, kesepian, dan kesinisan di dalam tawa. Aku masih terus tertawa hingga perut ku terasa sakit. Lalu, aku pun menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kulihat pria itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"lama tidak bertemu dan kau sudah memberikan ku bahan untuk tertawa. Minato. Kau boleh juga." Kata dengan nada sinis. Minato pun hanya menatap ku dengan senyuman tipis. Aku pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa lalu menyunggingkan ujung bibir ku. aku menatap pria yang mirip sekali dengan ku dengan wajah benci.

FLASHBACK:

**10 years ago.**

"**daddy!" panggil ku dengan suara lantang. Aku berlari kearah ayah ku dengan kaki kecil ku. ayah ku pun berhenti di tengah lobi. Aku pun tersenyum saat aku tau ayah ku mendengarku.**

**Dari aku berumur 3 tahun aku hanya dapat memandang punggung ayah ku. aku bahkan tak tau seperti apa wajah ayahku sendiri. Aku pun berlari mendekat kearah ayahku. **

**Ayah ku masih disana tak berkutik sama sekali. "ada apa naruto?" tanya ayahku. Rasanya akward saat aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya. "aku...aku mau menunjukan..." "daddy!" panggil menma yang muncul di depan ayah ku. aku pun langsung merasa iri dan cemburu.**

**Menma dapat melihat wajah ayah sedangkan aku hanya menatap punggungnya. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat melihat wajah ayah. Kulihat menma di elus kepalanya oleh ayah. Kurasa ayah juga tidak akan melihat ku. aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ayah.**

**1 month later.**

**Kudengar suara orang menelpon dari arah dapur malam itu. Dengan keingintahuan seorang anak 7 tahun aku pun mendekat kearah dapur. Kulihat ayah menelpon seseorang.**

"**hahahaha tak masalah. Akan aku atur persetujuan itu." Aku pun masih mendengar percakapan mereka. Hingga ada suatu hal yang tak ingin kudengar masuk kedalam telinga ku.**

"**Naruto? Hahahaha dia bukan siapa siapa. Itu hanya rumor. Anakku bernama Menma." Aku pun menjatuhkan kalung yang ingin kuberikan pada ayah ku dan dengan cepat aku berlari. Dan semenjak itu aku tau mengapa ayahku tak pernah membawa ku kedunia luar dan tak pernah menatapku. Hingga suatu hari aku terbangun dan sudah dirawat oleh jiraiya seorang pemimpin geng jinchuriki. Dan aku bertekad. Aku akan menjadi hokage dan membiarkan ayah ku menatap punggung ku sekarang.**

PRESENT:

Aku pun mendekat ke arah minato lalu memperhatikan wajahnya baik baik. "wah tak menyangka aku bisa melihat wajahmu. Ternyata kau mirip juga dengan ku. minato." Ucapku. Aku pun menjauhkan wajah ku dari dirinya.

Kulihat dokumen yang kuperlukan berada di tangannya. dengan cepat aku mengambil dokumen itu lalu membaca dokumen itu di hadapannya. Minato pun menatap ku dengan wajah unbelieveable. Aku pun memotret semua dokumen rahasia itu lalu ku kembalikan padanya. "thank you. At least, kau membantu sedikit dari tugas ku."

Aku pun memakai tudung hoodie ku lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung sialan itu. Kurasakan minato masih menatap punggung ku. yup, ini lah yang kuinginkan semua.

Izuma hiruno

Aku pun menatap para anggota geng jinchuuriki tersebut satu persatu. Aku pun hanya duduk di sofa merah dengan melipat kedua kaki ku diatas sofa. Anna berdiri di sebelah ku dengan santainya.

"apakah kau masih mau menunggu naruto disini?" tanya cowo berambut merah yang dikenal sebagai gaara. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu.

Kulihat obito sudah mulai geram melihat ku berlama lama di markas rahasia mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. "misi ku sele... hey siapa kau?" tanya bocah berambut blonde yang sudah kukenali. Naruto. Dia menatap ku dengan terkejut.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki. Berumur 17 tahun. Mempunyai saudara kembar bernama menma. Abillitynya adalah angin dan kekuatan monster. Apakah dia yang ingin kau rekrut nyonya muda?" aku pun hanya mengangguk.

"okay, pertama aku mau bertanya siapa kau dan mau apa kau? Dan kedua bagaimana mesin itu bisa mengetahui identitas asli ku?" katanya dengan nada terkejut. Aku pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"namaku Izuma keturunan terakhir dari keturunan skykiller. Dan pertanyaan kedua, aku tau data mu dari sumber kami. Dan bisakah aku dan kamu berbicara sebentar?" dia pun menerima ajakan ku.

Kami pun berjalan keluar ruangan dan berada di belakang markas berduaan. Dia pun membuka kacamatanya lalu menatap ku dengan intesif.

"apa mau mu sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"aku mau kau bergabung dengan organisasi rahasia kami, the skykiller."

Dia pun tertawa dengan renyah. Aku pun hanya menatapnya sambil membersihkan kuku ku. dia pun berhenti tertawa.

"sudah selesai?"

"yeah, terimakasih dengan leluconnya. Hari ini aku sudah cukup banyak tertawa." Jawabnya. Dia pun langsung berbalik badan.

"aku tidak tertarik." Jawabnya dengan santai. Dia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku. aku pun tersenyum tipis. "bagaimana kalau aku tau dimana sasuke uchiha berada?" dia pun langsung terdiam di tempat.

Great. Plan B berhasil.

"tak peduli." Jawabnya singkat. Tapi aku yakin kalau hatinya sangat tertekan saat dia menndengar nama sasuke uchiha. Sebelum dia pergi, aku pun mendekat lalu berbisik ketelinganya. "atau bagaimana kalau aku punya kekuatan khusus untuk mendapatkan konoha cooperation?" bisik ku.

Sebelum dia pergi. Aku pun menepuk pundaknya lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum pergi aku menjatuhkan kartu nama ku di depannya.

Plan C already on.

Naruto uzumaki

Dasar cewe bajingan. Sasuke uchiha. Bagaimana dia bisa tau tentang orang itu? Okay skykiller adalah klan terkuat jadi mungkin saja dia bisa dapat menghancurkan konoha cooperation dan data sasuke uchiha. Tapi apa maksudnya dia memberi tahu semua ini. Aku pun mengambil identitas yang dia berikan padaku.

Aku pun masuk kembali kedalam markas. Terlihat markas ku telah sepi kecuali satu orang assiten milik cewe bajingan itu. "sedang apa kau disini?" dia pun hanya terdia dan tidak mejawab pertanyaan ku sama sekali.

"aku hanya mau memberitahu sesuatu."

"so...talk now."

"kalau kau tidak mau bergabung. Impian mu hanya akan sia sia."

Aku pun menatapnya dengan bertanya tanya. Lalu dia menatap ku dengan wajah datar.

"kau tidak akan bisa menemukan team hebi yang kau cari. Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan begitu saja konoha cooperation yang sekarang di pimpin adikmu hanya dengan pendidikan segitu saja. Kalau kau bergabung dengan kami minimla kamu akan tau target sejauh mana, sekuat apa dan selemah apa."

"kubilang aku tidak mau."

"bagaimana apabila kami tau rahasia terbesar sasuke berada padamu?"

"rahasia."

"yeah, sasuke melakukan ini agar kau dapat mencarinya dan menyelamatkannya. Walaupun dalam ucapannya dia mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan kekuatan dan agar dapat membunuh mu. Sebenernya dia menyanyangi dengan sepantasnya jadi dia tidak pernah keluar hingga kau kuat. Dia memperhatikan mu naruto dengan dekat."

"hentikan."

"dan kau tau kelemahan menma hanya berada di dokumen yang kau foto. Dan kau tau kenapa ayah mu membiarkan kau memfoto kelemahan menma karena dia ingin kau bisa menghentikan menma dalam rencana penghancuran..."

"HENTIKAN!"

Dia pun terdiam. Aku pun ngos ngosan.

"akan aku pikirkan nanti." Jawabku. Dia pun tersenyum tipis. "pikirkanlah." Jawabnya. Dia pun meninggalkan ku sendirian. Ini benar benar keterlaluan. I'm screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "my name is yata misaki."

Izuma Hiruno:

Aku menatap gedung setengah bobrok itu dari balik kaca mobil ku. anna sedang mengurusi Naruto jadi aku hanya sendirian di mobil ini bersama supir ku. dan sekarang aku harus mengurus satu orang lagi. Kubuka dokumen yang kupegang, terlihat foto seseorang memakai topi yang sedang melakukan aksi skateboardnya dan gambarnya yang sedang melelehkan otak orang yang mengganggu hidupnya.

Cih ternyata target ku lebih sulit.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil mewah ku lalu berjalan kedalam gedung bobrok itu. "menunggu itu bukan hobiku tau." Ucap seseorang dari balik sisi gelap. Aku pun melipat kedua tangan ku di dada dengan gaya santai. Orang itu pun keluar dari sisi gelap dan menatap ku geram.

"jangan sok begitu. aku masih marah karena harus menunggu mu disini." Katanya dengan nada jutek. Aku pun hanya menahan tawa melihat wajah orang itu.

"sorry mi-sa-ki..."

"dont call me that!"

Aku pun tertawa.

"okay, yata-chan. Dont be too much girly. I"m sorry for being late. But i have so problem with someone."

"i'm not girly. I am manly!"

"what ever."

Yata pun mendekat kepada ku dengan wajah betenya. Aku pun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"aku bergabung dengan organisasi ini hanya demi Fushimi. Jadi, jangan pernah berharap lebih." Dia pun menatap lantai sambil memainkan jarinya. This boy. Sometimes i think he is girl because his attitude like girl.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah fushimi. Tujuan satu satunya untuk membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Terkadang aku bingung dengan alasannya mengapa dia sangat bertekad untuk membunuh orang yang bernama Fushimi.

Yata Misaki:

**Flashback:**

**Ini semua berawal dari 5 tahun yang lalu. **

"**shiitttt!" umpat ku terhadap game yang kumainkan. Seperti biasa aku berada di jalan aver, tempat tongkrongan anak anak remaja dan seperti biasa aku selalu duduk di bawah rambu merah yang sudah rusak.**

**Ini jalanan yang cukup sepi. Banyaknya gedung gedung kosong dan toko toko yang biasanya di kunjungi oleh para preman remaja atau anak anak remaja yang masih labil.**

**Aku hanyalah anak 12 tahun yang senang bermain di daerah sini. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu juga karena apabila mereka mengganggu ku akan kulelehkan otak mereka.**

**Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam setengah hari aku mencoba game yang sangat sulit ini. Tiba tiba ada seorang yang menghalangi pemandangan ku. aku pun awalnya mendiamkan saja. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang mau menyebrang. Tapi setelah 10 menit aku pun mendongak dengan wajah geram.**

**Kulihat seorang pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan diriku. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, rambut dan matanya yang berwarna biru, dan kacamata minus yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tipe anak seperti bukanlah tipe anak yang akan bermain disini dan melakukan hal hal yang menyimpang.**

"**apa kau lihat lihat?!" dia pun hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan ku yang sangat kasar. Dia pun tersenyum tipis.**

"**kau menarik juga ya. Mi-sa-ki." Jawabnya. Dasar gay menjijikan. Aku pun melompat dan memukul wajahnya. Dia pun tersungkur sambil memegang pipinya. **

"**kau! Menjijikan! Jangan pernah kau memanggil ku dengan nama girly itu bastard! Kau mau mati ya!" bentak ku. kulihat dia pun tertawa dengan suara renyah. Dasar masochist. Aku pun bersiap memberikan tinju ku. tiba tiba dia menahan lengan ku lalu meninju perut ku.**

"**maaf misaki, aku tidak tertarik dengan mu that way tapi aku tertarik padamu sebagai teman." Ucapnya. Aku pun membuang ludah yang tercampur darah ke kakinya. Dia pun masih terlihat tenang. Aku pun membersihkan ujung bibirku dengan tangan ku. **

"**maaf aku tak memperlukan teman." Jawab ku. aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi aku masih mendengar dia berteriak, "aku yakin kita pasti bisa jadi teman!" serunya. Tapi aku hanya membiarkannya saja.**

**Setahun telah berlalu. Aku telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang yang bernama fushimi saruhiko berada di samping ku. aku bahkan diam diam menganggapnya sebagai teman. Kami selalu bersama menghadapi masalah. Ternyata bocah bernama fushimi ini satu sekolah dengan ku. dan dia adalah kakak kelas ku. umur kami hanya beda setahun saja. **

**Hingga suatu kejadian terjadi. Kami bertemu dengan sebuah geng pada saat itu, clan merah atau yang biasa di sebut Homra. Dia memiliki ketua bernama mikoto suoh. Kami pun bergabung padanya. Selama setahun hubungan kami pun semakin renggang. Hingga suatu ketika.**

"**aku akan pergi ke clan biru, scepter 4." Pernyataan itu keluar dari orang yang kuanggap sahabat selama 3 tahun ini. Hati ku terasa tersayat pada saat itu. Entah kenapa itu sangat terasa sakit. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa? Di sebagian hati ku aku ingin bersamanya tapi di sebagian hati ku lainnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan homra yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga.**

**Aku ingin sekali menghancurkan scepter 4 pada saat itu. Aku pun menatap Fushimi dengan wajah tak percaya. Aku pun menarik kerah bajunya dan kudekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ku.**

"**katakan pada ku sekali lagi! Saruhiko!" dia pun tersenyum datar. Lalu dia menepis kedua tangan ku menggunakan tangannya.**

"**aku akan bergabung pada Scepter 4." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini terlihat pengkhianatan di mata Fushimi. **

"**KAU LUPA! SCEPTER 4 ADALAH MUSUH KITA!"**

"**tidak! Aku tidak lupa! Mereka musuh Homra bukan musuhku!"**

"**SARU! KAU JUGA ADALAH HOMRA! LIHAT LAH TANDA YANG ADA DI DADA MU! KAU ADALAH HOMRA!" kata ku.**

**Dia pun memperlihatkan tato homra yang berada di dadanya lalu dia pun membakar lambang itu dengan kekuatan apinya.**

"**sekarang sudah tidak!"**

"**SARU!"**

"**mi-sa-kii~"**

"**ku...kukira kita adalah teman. Bukankah kau yang bilang kita aka..."**

"**kita akan tetap menjadi teman... misaki... tapi aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu."**

**Dia pun terdiam sesaat.**

"**bunuhlah aku pada saatnya yata." Ucapnya. Aku pun tersentak.**

**Ini lah pertama kalinya kudengar dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan yata. Dan inilah pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang minta di bunuh oleh ku.**

"**pada saatnya yata. Kita akan bertemu dan kita akan bertarung. Disanalah aku harap kau sudah yakin untuk membunuh ku atau kau yang terbunuh. Kita adalah teman yata. Dan inilah persahabatan kita. Dibunuh atau membunuh." Jelasnya. Dia pun akhirnya pergi.**

**Dan saat itu lah aku sering berusaha untuk menjadi kuat agar aku bisa membunuhnya dan hanya Fushimi lah yang boleh membunuhku.**

**Present:**

Dan saat ini aku menatap orang yang dapat memberikan apa yang aku mau. Izuma Hiruno. Agar aku bisa mencapai tujuan utama milik ku. dan aku tidak akan peduli apa pun lagi apa yang diinginkannya asalkan keinginan ku juga sudah tercapai. Membunuh Fushimi.

Dia pun memberikan kertas lembar persetujuan untuk ku tanda tangani. "huft...sial anna tidak ada sih." Gumamnya sambil memainkan kukunya. Aku pun hanya menatapnya. Lalu dia menatap ku balik. "cepatlah tanda tangan!" perintahnya. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. 'dasar bodoh' pikirku.

"aku tak mau menanda tangani nya sembarangan, kalau kau tidak memberikan prosedur, syarat, dan aturannya terlebih dahulu, bodoh." Ejek ku. dia pun menatap ku sinis.

"aku mana tau? Yang melakukan ini adalah anna tau." Ucapnya. Dia pun membuang mukanya like a boss. Aku pun hanya menatapnya. Lalu dia melirik ku dari ujung matanya.

"baiklah, organisasi ini adalah organisasi mafia terbesar. Tujuan utama dari organisasi ini adalah... organisasi rahasia blue moon." Aku pun menatapnya heran. "blue moon?"

Izuma Hiruno

"blue moon?"

Yup, tujuan utama ku adalah organisasi sialan bernama blue moon. Blue moon, organisasi yang ada di balik semua ini. Organisasi yang kuat pembentukan dari team Hebi dan scepter 4. dan orang yang dibalik ini adalah orang yang punya hubungan kuat dengan ku.

Izuna Phantom. Orang yang pernah kuanggap sahabat 7 tahun lalu. Hingga suatu masalah. Dia sepasang liontin hati yang sama. Entah dia membeli liontin itu dimana tapi setelah dia pergi dia memberikan kalung miliknya pada ku.

Yata pun menatap ku dengan tatapan terkejut. "apa kau yakin tenatng blue moon?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"aku punya tujuan untuk mencari tau tentang kematian orang tua ku dan juga untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi."

"pacar?"

Aku pun menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"bukan, tapi sahabat ku. sahabat yang telah membangun organisasi sialan itu 7 tahun lalu." Ucapku.

"jadi blue moon dibangun oleh anak berumur 10 tahun yang sekarang sudah seumuran dengan kita?"

Aku menggeleng.

"awalnya dia hanya anggota biasa, hingga setahun lalu dia bertemu tak sengaja dengan ku. lau dia bilang, kalau dia akan menunggu waktunya untuk bertemu dengan ku dengan sengaja untuk tujuan tertentu bersama anggota organisasinya.

Dan aku tau waktunya adalah sekarang, dan dari kabar yang kudengar dia sekarang menjadi ketua dalam organisasi tersebut di bantu oleh orang yang kubenci."

"kalau boleh kutebak itu pasti..."

"iya, Lenia."

**To be continue**

**Next chapter: "organisasi telah berjalan."**

**Episode selanjutnya, naruto pun akhirnya bergabung dan kemunculan organisasi yang di bawahi oleh blue moon telah muncul. Dan ups! Siapa ya yang akan di temui oleh team skykiller.**

"**sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, izuma."**

**Siapa ya? Apakah orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Izuna? Atau apa jangan jangan dia adalah Izuna.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "organisasi telah berjalan

**Izuma Hiruno:**

Aku memandang kedua pria muda didepan ku, naruto dan yata. Mereka duduk di depan ku bersebelahan dan anna tetap setia berdiri di samping ku. kulihat Naruto dan yata sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Naruto sibuk dengan dokumen curiannya –baca ulang chapter 2- dan yata sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Anna pun berdehem dua kali lalu kedua pria itu menatap kami. Anna membagikan dokumen yang sama kepada ku dan kedua bocah itu.

"baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui. Bahwa hari ini the skykiller akan mulai bekerja." Ucap anna dengan santainya. Dia pun menyalakan processor untuk menampilkan slide show yang telah dibuatnya semalaman penuh. Seharusnya sih memang tugas itu menjadi milik ku tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak secerdas itu untuk membuat presentasi yang bagus.

Anna pun memakai laser untuk menunjuk kearah layar. Terlihat di layar sebuah dokumen yang berjudul. "THE SKYKILLER DOCUMENT: YONDAICHI CO." Dengan tulisan berwarna merah pekat.

"yondaichi company? Apa hubungan mereka dengan geng geng seperti kita." Kata naruto dengan nada bingung. Dia pun bersandar di sofa dengan satu kaki menyilang ke kaki lainnya. Sedangkan yata hanya memandang layar itu dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

Aku pun mengangkat tangan untuk menarik perhatian Anna. Dan berhasil, anna pun menatap ku. "yondaichi company bukannya terlalu ekstrem untuk geng mafia yang baru resmi." Ucap ku. jujur saja, aku merasa tidak setuju dengan melakukan misi terhadap yondaichi company yang notabene memiliki keamanaan yang cukup tinggi, dan kurasa, the jinchuriki pun yang katanya geng paling lama belum ada yang berhasil menyadap yondaichi company.

"apa salahnya dengan tantangan baru, nona muda? Bukankah anda lebih suka yang menarik seperti ini?" katanya. Terdengar nada sarkatisme yang sangat ditunjukan untukku. Aku pun menggeram.

"tapi bisakah anda jelaskan dulu kenapa target utama kita langsung perusahaan sebesar ini?" tanya yata.

That one.

Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali dari yata. Tidak mungkinkan Anna melakukan hal ini tanpa latar belakang.

"baiklah aku jelaskan. Dan kalian harus mendengarkan ini baik baik!" perintahnya dengan mengancam. Dan aku benci apabila anna sudah mengeluarkan nada itu. Yang berarti ini adalah misi yang sangat penting.

**Anna:**

Aku pun mengambil nafas untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepada mereka. Sebuah kebenaran yang sangat mengerikan di balik perusahaan bergengsi. "jadi, sudah lama ini mulai terdengar telah terjadi transaksi mencurigakan dari perusahaan yang paling bergengsi ini. Dan selama hampir setahun ini juga terjadi kegiatan yang mencurigakan sehingga terjadinya defisit berlebih terhadap negara karena transaksi yang mencurigakan tersebut.."

"tapi bukankah seharusnya negara tau transaksi itu apa? Negara kan punya lembaga keuangan yang hebat jadi seburuk apapun transaksi itu berlangsung seharusnya negara mengetahuinya dari data pengeluaran negara bukan?" kata Naruto. Naruto cukup cerdas untuk anak yang hanya lulusan sma.

"itu dia, kau benar sekali Naruto. Tapi apakah mungkin apabila negara tau tapi presiden kita meminta bantuan dengan kita?" tanya ku. Naruto pun terdiam tak bisa berkata kata kembali.

"jadi apa maksudmu data itu di manipulasi oleh orang dalam?" tanya Izuma. Aku pun tersenyum tipis.

"memanipulasi orang orang milik negara adalah hal paling tersulit yang dapat dilakukan oleh Yondaichi company. Mungkin, apabila itu dilakukan oleh Konoha atau Uchiha company mungkin kemungkinannya sangat besar. Karena kedua perusahaan itulah yang sangat berpengaruh hingga saat ini." Jawab ku. kulihat wajah Naruto pun menegang saat mendengar kedua nama perusahaan yang bersangkut paut dengan kehidupannya.

"apa jangan jangan..." gumam naruto dengan keras. Dia pun menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku pun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"tentu saja ini bukan ulah Uchiha ataupun Konoha melainkan ini ulah sebuah geng yang sangat bergengsi yang dapat memanipulasi hal hal seperti itu. Yang pastinya kita tau itu siapa bukan."

"the bluemoon." Jawab mereka bertiga serentak. Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Aku pun mengganti slide dengar remote yang ada di tangan ku. lalu di slide selanjutnya terlihat lambang bluemoon.

"yup, kalian benar. Awalnya aku tidak ingin memasukan kedalam misi yondaichi company tapi setelah aku tau siapa blue moon dan anggotanya aku pun menerima misi rahasia ini dari pemerintah. Dan kalian tau apa yang lebih menarik lagi?" kulihat mereka menatap ku dengan wajah menegang. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi menegangkan seperti itu.

Aku pun mengganti slide berikutnya. Terlihatlah 3 foto yang membuat mereka terbelak dengan identitas di samping foto tersebut.

"selamat merayakan reuni kalian dengan sahabat kalian lagi." Ucapku menggoda mereka. Mereka hanya terbengong bengong melihat slide yang aku buat. Tak kusangka slide buatan ku yang SKS (sistem kebut semalam) disukai oleh mereka.

Tertera judul tulisan yang berada di slide tersebut.

"A New Member Of BlueMoon: Team Blues."

Agent C/ Uchiha Sasuke

Agent B/Fushimi Saruhiko

Agent A/Izuna Earl of Phantom

"you got fucking kidding me." Kudengar Izuma mengumpat begitu kerasnya. Oke, kurasa inilah yang disebut kekesalan yang tak ada batasnya. Dan aku belum mengumumkan satu hal lagi kepada mereka.

"oke, tenangkan diri kalian dulu. Sekarang aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi klien kita. Dan pastinya ini akan lebih mendebarkan lagi."

Mereka pun akhirnya tenang. Sebelum aku ingin berbicara tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk kulihat ketiga bocah itu menengok kebelakang kearah pintu wajah mereka pun langsung shock setengah mati.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? ANNA!" Jerit nona muda kesayangan ku. aku pun hanya menegup ludah dan menatap pria itu.

**Yata Misaki:**

Sekarang aku tau betapa seramnya Izuma saat marah. Kupandangi pria itu dari atas sampai kaki dan jujur aku sangat terkejut bagaimana Anna dan Izuma pernah mengenal orang itu.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Izuma." Sapa orang tersebut. Kulihat muka Izuma pun semakin memerah karena kesal.

**Izuma Hiruno:**

Dasar sialan. Sekarang aku mengerti rasanya terkena kejutan dua kali dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima menit. Dan sekarang di depan ku udah ada pria bajingan yang rasanya aku ingin cakar wajah nya tersebut.

"kau kira! Kau adalah bos disini muka batu. Ngapain kau disini!?" bentak ku. kulihat anna masih menenangkan ku dengan sabar. Pria itu pun berjalan mendekat kearah ku lalu melewati ku begitu saja.

Dia pun mengambil remote yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu mengganti slidenya. Terlihat dengan jelas judul di slide itu: "ours klient" dan disana terlihat namanya dan fotonya.

"hi guys! Mungkin kalian sudah mengenalku! Akulah "An Angel of The Death"! nama ku adalah Shiro Nigami. Atau singkatnya 'SHINIGAMI-sang dewa kematian dalam bahasa jepang.- senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Yup, shinigami. Dia benar benar akan jadi pencabut nyawa ku dalam misi kali ini. Shiro adalah temanku. Awalnya tapi setelah dia merebut impian ku kuanggap dia adalah musuhku. Dan aku memanggilnya shinigami. Jujur saja itu hanya panggilan kecil ku saat aku kesal dengannya. Aku memanggilnya shinigami karena dia memang mirip dengan shinigami.

Apalagi sekarang. Dengan rambut peraknya yang acak acakan, mukanya yang putih pucat, bola matanya berwarna abu abu, dan badannya yang kurus makin membuatnya terlihat seperti shinigami. Apalagi setelah dia tersenyum lebar yang menampakan gigi taringnya seperti shinigami yang akan menghisap nyawa anda perlahan lahan.

Mungkin untuk standar wanita, shiro memang pria yang tampan tapi dimata ku shiro tetaplah shinigami yang ingin merebut segalanya dari ku. aku pun langsung menatap Anna dengan tatapan tajam.

Kulihat kewajah teman teman ku yang lain. Mereka pun semua terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut shinigami adalah orang yang sudah mendunia sekarang sebagai mafia yang paling hebat. Memiliki team yang disebut White Blood. Pria yang sialan ini adalah saingan ku tapi kenapa dia yang malah menjadi klien kita saat ini.

"bukankah kau punya team sendiri untuk melakukan ini? Apa mau mu dari kami?" tanya naruto dengan nada kasar. Terkadang aku sangat salut dengan pria ini.

"memang, aku punya team sendiri yang dapat melakukan ini. Tapi apa asiknya apabila kita tidak memanfaatkan team yang lebih hebat dari kami untuk menyelesaikan misi ini." Katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku pun menatapnya sinis.

Dan tiba tiba saja dia mencium bibirku. Aku pun terdiam dan membeku. Sial aku terkena perangkap orang gila ini lagi. Dia pun melepasnya sambil tertawa dengan renyah. Dasar keparat sialan. Kulihat wajah teman teman ku langsung shock dan memerah. Fuck you shinigami. Yata pun menatap ku.

"jadi Izuma kau punya hubungan dengan..."

"DASAR KAU BAJINGAN! SETAN!" dengan cepat aku pun meloncat dan menendang wajahnya. Dan saat itu anna, yata, dan naruto benar benar kaget dengan aksi nekatku yang membuat raja mafia tersungkur ketanah dengan darah mengalir. Aku pun langsung tersenyum lalu menatap yata yang daritadi bengong melihat sang shinigami terluka oleh ratu dari segala dewa, dewa hera.

"so yata tadi kau ingin berkata sesuatu?" tanya ku dengan senyuman terlembutku. Dia pun menatapku dengan wajah yang masih shock dan ketakutan saat masih terlihat aura hitam keluar dariku. Dia pun hanya menggeleng dengan cepat.

Aku pun duduk kembali ketempat duduk ku lalu meminum air yang diberikan oleh Anna. Kulihat Naruto dan Yata membantu sang shinigami membopongnya keruang kesehatan sementara waktu.

Anna pun menatap ku sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala. "dalam peraturan tertulis tidak boleh menyakiti klien kita walaupun tidak sengaja. Dan apabila itu terjadi anda denda atau terkena hukuman. Itu yang anda tuliskan sendiri." katanya sambil membaca kertas peraturan yang pernah kubuat.

Aku pun menatapnya dengan tersenyum kecil. "kalau begitu tuliskan saja. Apabila klien melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap agen akan di berikan hukuman atau dendan sebesar besarnya." Anna pun menambahkan kalimatku kedalam peraturan tertulis tersebut.

Itulah salah satu contoh mengapa aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan shinigami sialan itu. Karena dia sering melakukan sexual harrasment terhadap ku yang masih sangat polos. Huft kurasa ini akan jadi misi yang sangat sangat melelahkan.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode:<strong>

**Pertemuan menegangkan antara shinigami dan izuma telah terjadi. Dan selanjutnya dalah kehebohan tentang kembalinya bluemoon dan team blues yang akan menemani? Bagaimana kah reaksi Izuma, Naruto dan Yata saat mendengar berita itu ya?**

**\\ dasar setan keparat! Akhirnya mereka kembali juga!\\**

**Terus baca saja. Hingga chapter selanjutnya.**

**Next Chapter: "KEMBALINYA TEAM BLUES."**

**\\ sudah tak sabar aku akan bertemu dengan mu! TEME! \\**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: KEMBALINYA TEAM BLUES.

**YATA MISAKI:**

Pernah kah kalian berfikir untuk membunuh sahabat kalian sendiri? bahkan sahabat itu sudah kalian anggap sahabat? Terkadang mereka melihat kami selalu bermusuhan, bertengkar, dan adu mulut setiap bertemu.

Tapi orang tak tau kalau kami punya jalinan yang kuat. Saat orang melihat ku dengan yang lain dapat tertawa dengan senangnya, orang lain akan berfikiran kalau kita punya jalinan yang kuat.

Tapi salah, orang yang punya jalinan yang kuat adalah musuh mu, rival mu, dan saingan mu. Ada pepatah bilang, "orang lebih tau tentang musuhnya dari pada sahabatnya." Atau "ketahuilah musuh daripada mengetahui sahabat mu sendiri."

Pada dasarnya, semua orang akan tau tentang musuh mereka daripada sahabat mereka. Salah kalau kalian bilang sahabatku lebih tau aku daripada musuhmu.

Tapi, itulah yang menjadikan rivalmu malah jadi sahabat mu. Kalian akan merasakan kehilangan saat teman mu tidak ada tapi kalian akan lebih merasa kosong saat musuhmu tak ada.

Yup, itulah kami. Kami bertiga punya nasib yang sama. Kami mengejar musuh kami, dan berusaha untuk membawa mereka ke jalan yang benar. Mungkin, sekarang orang akan memandang musuh kami dengan jealous. Bagaimana tekad kami ingin menolong musuh kami dari kegelapan dengan melakukan segala cara bahkan nyawa jadi taruhan.

Rival ku adalah Fushimi Saruhiko. Orang yang kuanggap sahabat dan orang yang akan kubunuh. Mungkin kami mengenal dengan cara yang agak aneh tapi aku tak pernah punya hubungan sekuat ini dengan orang lain kecuali Fushimi. Aku mau menyelamatkannya walaupun aku harus di juluki pembunuh.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI:**

Saat orang bertanya, siapa orang yang mengenal mu lebih dari mu? Mungkin mereka akan menjawab orang tua atau saudara. Tapi, itu bukan aku, karena aku akan menjawab, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah ikatan apa yang menjalin kami berdua tapi aku yakin Sasuke akan menjawab namaku di dalam hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kami bukan sahabat. Kami adalah rival, lebih tepatnya **eternal **rival.

Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, bahkan lebih lama daripada aku mengenal ayah ku atau saudara ku. Aku adalah anak buangan di keluarga jadi aku bersekolah di SD yang cukup murahan dari pada sekolah Menma. Saat Menma bersekolah di sekolah swasta terkenal aku hanya bersekolah di sekolah umum.

Di Jepang sekolah swasta hanya dapat di masuki oleh anak pintar dan kaya. Aku selalu berusaha agar bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Mungkin bukan sebagai keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze tapi sebagai anak yang berprestasi.

Tapi setelah 2 tahun, aku tidak peduli dengan sekolah swasta lagi karena hidupku sudah menarik. Aku punya banyak teman dan aku menemukan orang yang memperhatikan ku.

Namanya Iruka sensei. Dia adalah guru bahasa Jepang dan guru paling favorite yang aku sayangi.

Mungkin dia terlihat galak dan telihat cerewet tapi dia guru yang paling perhatian. Setiap hari aku selalu di berikan ramen di kedai ramen. Namanya Ichiraku Ramen. Kedai itu adalah kedai kecil ditengah tengah gedung gedung megah dan restoran mewah.

Tapi mereka memiliki ramen terenak yang pernah aku makan dan harganya pun murah. Dan kedai inilah yang hanya menerima ku sebagai pelanggan. Dan disinilah aku. Di kedai yang hampir bobrok dengan semangkuk mie yang bernama ramen.

Teuchi sang pemilik toko menatap ku dengan mata sipitnya terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia khawatir. Sama seperti Ayame anak dari sang pemilik yang baru saja memberikan ocha.

"apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu anak muda?" tanya Teuchi. Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil tidak menjawab pertanyaan bapak tua tersebut. Aku pun mematahkan sumpit menjadi dua lalu mengaduk ngaduk mie ku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir paman. Aku baik baik saja. Lebih tepatnya aku menunggu seseorang sekarang." Jawab ku sambil mengaduk ngaduk ramen ku hingga bumbu merata ke semua mie. Aku pun mulai memakan ramenku.

Teuchi pun kembali ke dapurnya diikuti oleh Ayame. Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa seseorang duduk disampingku. Tanpa perlu menatap orang itu pun aku sudah tau dia siapa. Karena hanya dua orang yang tau tempat favoritku yaitu Iruka dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan pilihan kedua mungkin akan keluar karena aku tidak mau nyari mati dengan musuh ku saat aku sedang memakan makanan favoritku. "sama seperti biasa Naruto? kau tidak berubah." Ucap Pria itu. Aku sangat merindukan suaranya. Aku pun mendongak lalu memberikan cengiran khasku.

"aku tidak akan pernah berubah Iruka Sensei! Karena Naruto tetap Naruto!" ucap ku sambil nyengir lebar. Iruka pun menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

...

Iruka dan aku pun masih berada di Ichiraku ramen. Terlihat mangkuk kosong di depan kami dan ocha yang masih ngebul di sebelahnya. Iruka pun menatap ku sambil meminum ocha miliknya. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap ocha ku dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia pun menaruh ocha di depannya tangannya melipat di atas meja. "katakan padaku Naruto! apa isi pikiran mu sekarang?"

Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin dari luar dan suara suara mobil yang menderu. Aku pun menghela nafas lalu meneguk ocha ku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku pun menaruh ocha ku di depan ku tanpa menatapnya aku akan mengatakannya.

"aku akan membunuh Sasuke." Ucapku. Keheningan pun menghampiri kembali. Kulihat sebuah foto saat aku, Sasuke dan Iruka sensei beberapa tahun lalu. Di belakang kami terlihat Ayame yang masih memakai baju SMA dan Teuchi yang masih terlihat muda.

Foto itu di ambil saat aku dan sasuke masih kelas 4 SD. Dan saat itu adalah ulang tahun Sasuke. "kalau begitu, lalu mengapa?" Kata Iruka layaknya aku tadi mengucapkan sesuatu yang biasa. Aku menatapnya heran.

Iruka pun tersenyum. Matanya pun memandang bingkai foto yang tadi kulihat. Lalu dia tersenyum. "dari dulu kau juga ingin membunuhnya kan, apa bedanya dengan sekarang?" Aku pun tidak menjawab.

"aku selalu menganggap kalian berdua spesial. Entah apa alasannya, tapi aku selalu mengganggap kalian berdua spesial di banding murid lain." Aku pun menatap wajah Iruka yang menatap foto itu dengan tatapan lembut.

**FLASHBACK:**

**IRUKA POV:**

Saat itu aku hanyalah guru baru yang menjabat sebagai guru bahasa Jepang. Jujur saja, bukan cita citaku sebagai guru. Tapi karena inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Saat itu aku pulang kerja begitu sore karena harus mengecek adakah murid yang masih di sekolah atau tidak.

Aku tidak pernah berfikiran untuk membawa motor atau mobil layaknya guru lain. Tapi aku mengandalkan sepedaku dan kebetulan parkir sepeda dan motor selalu di belakang dan harus melewati taman bermain.

Sambil mengecek taman bermain aku bisa mengambil sepeda ku lalu pulang. Tapi ada sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda dari sekolah lain. Saat sore biasanya taman akan sepi karena anak anak sudah pada pulang tapi ada pemandangan yang membuatku heran.

Bocah kecil yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Anak kelas 1 SD yang selalu bermain sendirian di ayunan kayu yang dibuat di bawah pohon. Ayunan kecil itu bukan permainan favorit bagi anak anak karena kayunya yang terlihat rapuh dan di bawah pohon yang takutnya banyak semut.

Aku pun terus memperhatikan gerak gerik anak itu dari kejauhan. Hingga aku lupa apa yang tadi aku inginkan. Kulihat anak itu berayun ayun kecil di ayunan tersebut hingga jam 6 dia pun baru menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

Kulihat anak itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar taman bermain. Aku pun mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Pintu pagar telah terkunci. Anak itu pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kawat dari kantongnya. Dia pun membuka kunci gembok tersebut dengan mudah saat dia keluar lewat pagar dia pun menguncinya kembali.

Saat anak itu mulai berjalan menjauh dengan cepat aku merogoh saku ku dan mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang di miliki setiap guru piket dan aku mengikutinya. Akhirnya, hal itu selalu kulakukan saat aku sedang piket dan dia selalu melewati rute yang sama terus menerus.

Dia selalu melewati danau kecil yang berada di dekat perumahan Uchiha. Perumahan elit yang di miliki klan Uchiha tapi punya kejadian tragis di dalamnya. Dan Naruto selalu berdiri menatap Danau di tempat yang sama layaknya dia melihat seseorang tapi setelah 5 menit dia berjalan lagi. Terkadang aku selalu heran apa yang dilihat olehnya.

Keesokan harinya, karena tidak ada piket aku pun pulang lebuh cepat. Aku pun coba-coba melewati rute yang sama dengan naruto walaupun bukan di jam yang sama. Saat aku melewati rute itu kulihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir danau sambil mencelupkan kakinya. Jadi itu yang dilihatnya. Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang sendirian di pinggir danau.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. mungkin mereka dari keluarga yang berbeda tapi memiliki nasib yang sama. Mereka punya hubungan yang kuat karena kesamaan nasib mereka. Walau pun mereka terlihat saling membenci tapi sebenarnya mereka saling peduli.

Mereka merasa iri karena mereka punya sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. Sasuke anak yang pintar dan populer tapi sulit mengekspresikan perasaan. Naruto mungkin dia tidak pintar dan tidak populer tapi dia bisa mengekspresikan semua perasaannya terhadap orang lain dan bersahabat.

Sasuke ingin hidup seperti Naruto dan Naruto ingin hidup seperti Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin kehilangan keluarganya tapi dia di sayangi di keluarganya. Naruto punya seorang Ayah dan Saudara kembar tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang.

Sasuke ingin salah satu dari orang tuanya ada yang hidup seperti Naruto dan Naruto ingin hidup seperti Sasuke yang diakui oleh keluarganya walaupun keluarganya mati kecuali kakaknya.

Mungkin mereka bertolak belakang tapi mereka memiliki penderitaan yang sama. Sama sama membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sejak saat itu aku mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka selalu beragumentasi setiap harinya. Tapi saat salah satu dari mereka ada kesulitan mereka saling membantu.

**PRESENT:**

Saat aku mendengar Naruto ingin membunuh Sasuke itu adalah hal biasa. Karena aku yakin pada saatnya akan datang hal seperti ini. "tapi daripada kau membunuhnya. Aku ingin melihat mu membawanya. Dan memakan ramen bertiga seperti dulu... seperti saat kalian masih kecil." Ucapku. Kulihat raut wajahnya mengeras menahan rasa sedihnya.

Bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah saat kau mengetahui kalau kau akan membunuh sahabat mu sendiri dengan tangan mu. Tapi itu akan lebih baik dibanding terbunuh tak berguna di tangan orang lain.

"aku berharap Naruto, kau dan Sasuke bisa saling mengerti. Aku berharap, kita akan disini lagi memakan ramen dan kalian berdua saling berdebat siapa yang paling cepat memakan ramen lalu aku akan menenangkan kalian seperti dulu. Tapi kalau ternyata kalian harus saling membunuh..." Aku pun menatap foto itu lagi. Saat Naruto dengan bodohnya menyengir lebar dan Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto karena Naruto iseng mengolesi muka Sasuke dengan krim.

"kalau kenyataan kalian harus saling membunuh... kuharap salah satu dari kalian bisa terbunuh di tangan mu atau Sasuke."Ucap ku dengan nada pelan. Naruto pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"tenang saja, aku akan mati hanya di tangan Sasuke begitu pun dengan Sasuke." Ucapnya. Dia pun tersenyum lebar. Aku tau itu hanya senyum palsu dan di paksakan. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lembut.

**YATA MISAKI:**

Aku pun memasuki bar homra dengan wajah tertunduk. Dulu homra bar adalah bar khusus milik homra tapi saat homra mulai di bubarkan bar ini jadi bar umum untuk kelas elit.

Saat aku memasuki bar homra kurasakan atmosfer yang berbeda saat dulu. Keramaian yang diisi oleh omong kosong dan kebohongan. Aku pun berjalan memasuki ruang staf tanpa memperdulikan pelanggan yang banyak omong.

Saat diruangan staf kulihat hal yang paling menjijikan yang pernah ada. Kusanagi dan awashima sedang make out. Aku pun berdehem keras agar di perhatikan oleh mereka berdua. Kulihat wajah panik awashima saat melihat ku dan wajah datar dari kusanagi. "Yata! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Jerit awashima dengan wajah merah.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi awashima. Aku pun tak pedulikan jeritan perempuan blonde itu lalu berjalan menuju meja bar. Awashima Seri adalah mantan anggota scepter 4 sebagai tangan kanannya Reisi. Sama dengan halnya Kusanagi yang sebagai tangan kanannya Mikoto. Bukan hal yang luar biasa saat melihat mereka berdua make out di ruang staf yang mirip banget dengan ruangan vip.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mereka berdua pacaran saat Homra dan Scepter 4 masih ada. "kau sudah lama tidak kesini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tanya Kusanagi dengan nada khawatir layaknya seorang ayah.

Kusanagi dan Awashima memang seperti orang tua ku yang sesungguhnya di bandingkan orang tua ku yang tidak pernah ada untuk ku.

"kalau aku berbohong, pasti kalian juga akan tau kan?" Ucapku sambil membolak balik buku menu. "berikan aku minuman yang terbaik kusanagi-san. Aku hanya ingin mabuk sekarang." Tiba tiba Awashima pun memukul kepala ku dengan keras.

"YA! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KU? AKU TIDAK SALAH!" Bentak ku sambil mengusap kepala ku.

Kulihat wajah marah dan khawatir di muka Awashima. Aku pun mulai melembut dan diam. "kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan! Bukannya mabuk, ketua dan anggota sama aja! Semua sukanya mabuk setiap ada masalah!" Omel Awashima.

"Benar, yata-chan. Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan." Kata Kusanagi menambahkan. Aku pun terdiam sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Yata-chan?" Tanya Awashima sambil mengelus kepalaku. Mereka memang benar benar seperti orang tua yang aku harapkan. Mereka peduli padaku.

"Kematian. Itu yang sedang kupikirkan." Ucapku dengan nada pelan. Aku pun hanya diam. Keheningan yang panjang menyelimuti ruangan staf.

"cih... ini pasti tentang Fushimi lagi." Aku pun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Awashima. Kusanagi pun hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu keluar dari ruangan staf. Sekarang hanya aku dan Awashima yang masih di ruangan.

"terkadang aku tertarik dengan kalian berdua. Dua orang sahabat yang tidak mau saling mengakui kalau mereka sahabat. Tapi terkadang aku khawatir dengan kalian, karena persahabatan kalian yang sadis." Ucap Awashima. Aku tak berani menatapnya karena aku tidak berani melihat perempuan ini terlihat lemah. Awashima yang kukenal adalah perempuan yang kuat.

Awashima pun memeluk ku dari belakang dan menyederkan kepalanya di atas kepala ku. "kau lemah Yata begitupun dengan Fushimi, kalian berdua lemah." Ucap Awashima dengan nada lembut. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"karena kalian lemah, aku dan Izumo harus melindungi kalian. Tapi, apa sekarang aku dan Izumo punya kuasa untuk melarang kalian saling membunuh?" kali ini aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dari nadanya.

"terima kasih." Ucapku. Aku pun hanya menundukan kepala. "terima kasih karena telah melindungi ku." Awashima pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia pun memutar kursi yang aku duduki. Kulihat wajah Awashima yang tersenyum.

"kau anak yang baik Yata. Mulai sekarang! Lakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan karena aku dan Izumo akan mendukung mu!" Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Awashima memang seperti seorang ibu. Terkadang aku ingin ibuku bisa seperti Awashima yang peduli dengan ku walaupun terkadang dia dingin dan kasar tapi dibaliknya dia tetaplah wanita yang pedulian dan lembut.

**IZUMA HIRUNO:**

Kami pun berada di ruangan meeting The SkyKiller. Terlihat wajah kedua anak buah ku yang semangat dan si perveted Shinigami yang mulai serius. "Kita akan memulai misi kita hari ini. Karena The BlueMoon akhirnya telah kembali." Ucap ku dengan nada tegas. Kulihat wajah mereka mulai tertantang.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka semua semangat banget? Oke pengeculian untuk si shinigami gila karena dia emang selalu merasa tertantang dengan apa pun itu misinya. Tapi Yata dan Naruto? yasudahlah, tak ada yang peduli juga.

"dasar setan keparat! Akhirnya mereka kembali juga! Aku kira akan menunggu lama untuk ini!" Ucap Shinigami dengan sinisnya.

"Tak sabar aku untuk membunuh mereka satu satu!" Ucap Yata dengan semangatnya.

"sudah tak sabar aku akan bertemu dengan mu! TEME!"

Aku pun memutar bola mataku.

"TAPI!" Ucapku dengan keras. Kulihat wajah mereka menatapku dengan bingung. Aku pun tersenyum licik.

"tak semudah itu kita mendapatkan mereka." Lanjutku.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Yata.

"sebelum kita memuaskan hasrat membunuh kita. Pertama, kita harus memuaskan Presiden kita terlebih dahulu." Jelasku.

Mereka pun tersenyum licik. Ya! Sebelum membunuh, kita puaskan hasrat Pak Presiden lalu kita kuasai dunia dengan membasmi BlueMoon.

**THIRD POV**

"woaaaah! Japan I miss U! SO MUCH!" teriak seorang pria berambut biru berkacamata. Mata birunya menunjukan kelicikan dengan senyuman liciknya. "Bagaimana ya kabar Mi~sa~ki~?" Tanyanya yang di tunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Diam lah! Fushimi!" Bentak seorang perempuan cantik. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat dengan rambut yang berwarna biru langit.

"kau sedang pms ya, Izuna earl of Phantom!" ejek Fushimi. Izuna pun hanya mendiamkannya saja.

"Diamlah Fushimi. Jangan ganggu Izuna." Kata seorang pria berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam. Mata hitamnya menatap sinis Fushimi. "ya ya ya... kalian membosankan. Emang kau tidak ingin tau sahabat blonde mu itu Uchiha ?" Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pun hanya mendengus kecil.

"dan kau Izuna, apa kau tidak merindukan your long lost sister Izuma?" Izuna pun hanya tertawa sinis.

"makanya itu kita kembali untuk melihat muka mereka terakhir kalinya sebelum terbunuh." Ucap Izuna dengan nada sinis.

**Next Chapter:**

**/what?/ **

**/ sial, akhirnya data di curi juga oleh bocah sialan/**

**/ musuh kita berbahaya. Mereka sudah mengetahui siasat kita./**

**BlueMoon akhirnya kembali. Bagaimana ya nasib Yata, Izuma, dan Naruto?**

**Dan ada anggota kecil yang datang?**

**/ Nama ku adalah ? /**

**/ HEY! Seharusnya kau tidur saja! Dasar Bocah!/**

**Siapa ya? Dan misi pun akhirnya di jalan kan! Dan kejadian seru bakal terjadi.**

**/ Kau gila! Kenapa aku harus yang seperti ini?/**

**/ sudahlah Yata, aku juga bernasib sama./**

**Tunggu ya, the NEXT chapter. "New Trouble We're Coming!"**

**/ too much troublesome. Sigh./**

**/ lakukan saja lah/**

**REVIEW!**

**Bonus Chapter.**

Izuna pun menatap kedua temannya dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke dan Fushimi pun menatapnya heran. "Apa?" tanya Fushimi dengan sewot saat Izuna menatapnya sinis. "anyway, kau sudah mencari di mana tempat persembunyian kita?" tanya Izuna.

Fushimi pun terdiam sebentar sambil berfikir. Lima menit kemudian, dia pun menepuk jidatnya. "sial! Aku lupa!" Sasuke dan Izuna pun hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Seru Sasuke dan Izuna bersamaan.


End file.
